


Condemn the One Who Hears It

by rhiisu



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Cock Piercing, Creampie, Exhibitionism, F/M, Genital Piercing, God Complex, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiisu/pseuds/rhiisu
Summary: Taking the opportunity to look up through a sheen of tears that had welled up against her thick lashes, Garnet caught Troy’s gaze, gasping softly when the frozen wasteland of his irises came into view. Gosh. He was gorgeous. Garnet wanted to touch his face, to stroke the curious seams along his cheeks and jaw until he opened his mouth with a sigh, lips so inviting she couldn’t hope to resist.
Relationships: Troy Calypso/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 20





	Condemn the One Who Hears It

**Author's Note:**

> Troy time...  
> Garnet, the OC in this piece, belongs to MekaCandy on Twitter.  
> Enjoy!

“That’s it, thaaat’s it…”

The sensation of Troy’s massive cybernetic arm finding a steady purchase in Garnet’s umber hair was surreal; for a prosthesis that size, she had always imagined movement would be sluggish and uncalculated at best, but Troy was quick to prove her wrong as he guided her mouth along the shaft of his heavy, lengthy cock. The piercings in his sex slid effortlessly over the flat of her slick tongue, tickling her pharynx enough to entice a soft, shuddering cough from her. Taking the opportunity to look up through a sheen of tears that had welled up against her thick lashes, Garnet caught Troy’s gaze, gasping softly when the frozen wasteland of his irises came into view. Gosh. He was gorgeous. Garnet wanted to touch his face, to stroke the curious seams along his cheeks and jaw until he opened his mouth with a sigh, lips so inviting she couldn’t hope to resist.

With a _tsk_ of disapproval from above, Garnet was forced back to reality, mumbling some form of an apology when Troy’s look of dissatisfaction sharpened in her gaze. She ducked her head almost apologetically, leaning forward to take the tip of his cock back inside her mouth, tongue slowly lapping at the sensitive slit briefly before sliding over the edge of his glans; unintentionally, a wet, obscene noise squeaked out of her as she clumsily tried to readjust the angle at which she was swallowing the Calypso’s cock. Feeling her cheeks run ablaze in her embarrassment, Garnet timidly wrapped one of her petite hands around the base of Troy’s prick, panting when she pulled off the bulbous tip.

“Why are you stopping? My dick ain’t gonna suck itself, y’know? And I think they,” Troy gestured behind himself, at the persistent camera that focused in on her teary-eyed expression, referring to the members that paid top dollar for this type of ECHOcast, “want a real show to watch. Don’t disappoint ‘em.”

Pausing long enough to card his synthetic digits through Garnet’s hair, Troy quirked an eyebrow challengingly. “Unless, ‘course, you wanna disappoint _me?_ ”

Absolutely not. That was entirely on her list of things to not do. Garnet flushed a deeper shade of embarrassment, her rounded cheeks rushing with life as the hint of a pout threatened to spill over her full lips. Finally, she shook her head, stumbling over words that couldn’t quite make it out of her mouth without sounding like a deranged fanatic. Troy sneered, turning to glance over his shoulder at the camera, jerking his chin back over to where his fan kneeled.

“No disappointments, then. Don’t let me down. You wanted this,” He grabbed her hair roughly, pushing his hips forward until his cock wetly slid across her cheek. “You entered the contest. _You_ wanted this.”

Despite knowing that what Troy claimed was true, Garnet couldn’t help but feel a thrill rushing through her body at having him tell her verbally that it was her wish. Gingerly taking the cock in her face back into her mouth, she fluttered a curtain of lashes over eyes the color of warm coffee grounds and gave a long, drawn-out suck over the swelling flesh. Could it have been the eroticism of having someone tell her it was what she wanted? Stripped of her autonomy, forced to nod along with whatever this stranger claimed she wished for—no, not stranger. He was their God-King. He was _her_ God-King. This was his will, for her to crumple at his feet and service him for his most devoted fans to watch in glee. That was her duty, to do as he wished.

Wasn’t that how proper devotion worked? 

Garnet wanted to show Troy how badly she wanted to impress him. She wouldn’t disappoint him.

≡

“Attagirl,” He sighed, head tilting back when she took his cock deeper inside her mouth, the tip prodding at the entrance of her throat. Her mouth was terribly small to begin with; coupled with the significant size of Troy’s dick and the smooth finish of the metal embedded in his flesh, he absently wondered how much experience she had sucking men off if her gag reflex wasn’t reappearing every fifteen seconds like some girls he had been with in the past. Regardless, he was pleased when a shove of his hips forward earned him a tightening hole to fuck slowly. At some point, her thin hands found his outer thighs, fisting the rough fabric of his pants as she started to gag around his aching need.

_You can do better than that, I’m sure…_

Despite the thought, Troy released his hold in Garnet’s hair, letting her off his cock. She fell back for air with a dripping gasp, her lips covered in a sheen of saliva that made him twitch. _A cute cockslut, if nothing else._ He watched her rising chest for a moment longer before letting out a dismissive sigh, stepping away to drop his coat to the floor. The chains and glowsticks he kept around his neck went with it, clattering loud enough to echo in the relatively massive room he chose for this ECHOcast.

It was Tyreen’s idea, actually—all of this. Troy was accustomed to other… means of achieving what he needed, but Tyreen was insistent on trying out something new for their Eridium-tier subscribers. For some reason, they went nuts for this idea and apparently hadn’t been disappointed thus far. The floating orb of a camera occasionally flashed holographic numbers, communicating to Troy statistics for his cast. The number of viewers was rising, suggesting that word was spreading about their special and fans were upgrading to watch. Not much for exhibitionism, Troy preferred to bask in the light of being worshipped, but if this was what he had to do to get those idiots to drop to their knees and cry his name in their prayers, then he would gladly do it.

As for having a type, Troy couldn't say that he did. Garnet was cute, sure, especially with her pretty little lips wrapped around his aching cock. Even without, he wouldn't say she was bad looking… straight bangs over dark brows, the rest of her hair reaching the middle of her back, with a cute button nose and wide, doe-like eyes. Her breasts were perky but obvious enough, still hidden beneath a dark top. Troy took a shallow breath, thinking about sliding his tongue over the darkened nubs of flesh as they hardened under his touch. 

Shaking his head lightly so his sweeping bangs bounced over the side of his face that was free from red markings, Troy quirked an eyebrow at Garnet, a gloved hand rising so a finger could curl suggestively toward himself. If he couldn’t get his own ECHOcast just for being a damned god alongside his twin, he’d tailor this cast to be what he wanted—no, what he _needed_ —all along.

“Strip for me,” He mumbled, eyes unfocused as they wandered over Garnet’s sinuous body again. There’s a tightening in his chest as he recognizes the fact that he hasn’t yet seen her naked body—only imagined it—and there’s a chance he’s wrong about how exactly her   
breasts would look bouncing in time with his hips pounding against her. Letting out a soft breath, Troy watched Garnet’s shaking hands begin at her top, thin fingers fighting with the fabric as his weighty cock continued to hang out in the open. He leisurely took it into his hand, giving it a few lazy strokes while watching the brunette at his feet.

Troy nipped at his lip, metallic teeth flashing as the thought of his tongue over her exposed cunt comes to mind, settling hotly at the back of his mind.

≡

It took longer than she would have liked, but eventually, Garnet is shuddering before Troy, her body naked save for the thin, laced pair of panties hiding her most private parts. There’s a disappointing memory, fresh in the back of her mind, of Troy sliding his cock from her mouth; she swallows hard to keep from salivating at his feet when the memory resurfaces. As much as she was beginning to truly ache to be fucked, she wanted to serve her God-King properly like any of her fellow Children would be.

She’s ready for only a moment before Troy is manipulating her, pushing her arms up and yanking her into an awkward standing position.

_Oh._

Garnet forgot how tall he was. His height completely dwarves her; she feels like a bug compared to him, an insignificant insect that couldn’t ever hope to sincerely matter to a god such as him. Even so, her chest swells with pride at having the opportunity to be here with him and as he guides her to a rather plain looking bed several paces away, Garnet resigns herself to wholly give herself to Troy.

A rush of activity occurs while Garnet tries to control her breathing, leaning back against the pillows provided near the crude headboard. She watches, doe-eyed and innocent as Troy slathers his cock in a generous amount of chilled lube, his teeth flashing in a grimace when he starts the slow stroking over his prick. It’s nearly impossible to resist letting out a small noise of building desire when Troy groans something about how he’s going to fuck her raw.

“I-I…” She breathes, trying to force something out as Troy approaches her, yanking her panties down in assumed impatience and pulling her legs apart, his scarred fingers contrasting deliciously against the milky white of her skin. “I haven’t… really…”

Troy is clearly ignoring her for the most part, his mind stuck on the throbbing need in his hand. Garnet can sympathize, but she feels as if she _really_ needs to say something before—

“Spit it out,” Troy grunts, his hips shivering as he waits as patiently as humanly possible for her to speak, the head of his cock hovering closer with every heated breath between the two. Garnet shudders violently; a string of flighty words containing the word “virgin” spill from her mouth, and Troy stops what he’s doing to stare down at her.

She’s suddenly aware that he had been massaging the inside of her left thigh with his cybernetic, or coming as close as possible to massaging with the hulking prosthesis, metallic fingers kneading warm flesh.

He groans and leans forward, cock sliding slickly over the tip of her clit that had long begun to stiffen in anticipation.

“You’re a _what?_ ” Troy lets out a harsh bark of laughter as he shoves his flesh hand up and through his hair, ruffling the dark strands until he looks as if he just woke up, sounding incredulous and amused all at once. “Did I hear you right? A fuckin’ virgin. Ohoh, shit, shit , did you guys hear that?” He turns around so his icy blue eyes fall on the lens of the bobbing camera, his grin growing wider.

“A fucking virgin for our ECHOcast today, folks!” Laughing maniacally, Troy whips back around and drops down over Garnet, expression evolving into something much more threatening than she had seen before on their casts. It sends a thrill through her body. “I’m going to destroy your virgin cunt. I don’t know what you expected when you came onto this show, chicka, but your virginity? It’s _mine_. Make sure you wrap your pretty little head around that.”

Leaning back up, Troy’s cybernetic has the mattress creaking in hushed protest under his weight, a flesh hand reaching up to pat at one of Garnet’s rounded, flushing cheeks. The sound of the camera behind his half-synthesized back is incredibly familiar to him, but he’s still consciously aware of it, the distorted whirring and occasional buzzing persistent sounds that could definitely be considered annoying. It adjusts itself to capture a more fitting image for the live stream and even so, Troy manages to push it from his mind in favor of this new, _fascinating_ information.

≡

The way that Troy _laughs_ when she manages to mumble what she had been trying to say for some time—that made her quiver in place, the curve of her hips whittling away to almost nothing when she closed her thighs tighter together and twisted as her mind tried to decide if she was excited or dismayed by her God-King’s reaction. Humiliated? There wasn’t a doubt. But what her body was doing with the humiliation… that was up to interpretation.

Garnet found herself wanting to respond in some way other than the instinctual squirming she could manage, but no words came to mind, even as Troy lined himself up against her slit once more. The act wasn’t any more imposing than the one a moment ago, but somehow, the hushed sound of Troy’s skin brushing against hers felt more intimidating than ever. Her breath caught in her throat—almost delicate, akin to a thread of fabric pulling defiantly against a sliver—until a soft noise resembling a whimper escaped at last.

Troy ground his hips forward, expression twisting with the threat of pleasure as the head of his cock prodded at Garnet’s slick cunt, her hole giving the impression of being impossibly hot where their bodies met; unable to stop herself, Garnet scrambled at Troy’s bare shoulders, her legs parted slightly where he drew closer. Her nails had begun to dig into the swirling red design along his left arm while the other found purchase on bolts that had no doubt a purpose in relation to his prosthesis. Troy doesn’t seem to realize his skin is moments from being shredded into strips as he begins to push inside Garnet’s perfectly sinless sex.

“F–fuck…” The bandit leader bit out with a chest-rattling grunt, teeth grinding together harshly. “You weren’t fuckin’ kidding, ggh…” He doesn’t say much more while the camera solely in charge of capturing their exchange whirred overhead, haphazardly dipping close to Troy’s face. Obviously feeling some discomfort, he snarled, swatting at the camera, knocking it away   
with a loud, clattering crash. It wouldn’t be the first time it had gotten kicked around; Garnet isn’t even aware when it shudders back to life, no worse for wear as it floats back into their vicinity.

“Should’a used more lube, _Christ_.” Troy shuddered lightly when he gave another guided shift of his hips, feeling the first metallic bar embedded in his cock pop inside Garnet. “Don’t get to fuck virgins often, y’know?” He makes a face, sniggering to himself as he reaches down with his flesh hand to hold the base of his cock. Less than half of his cock had been worked inside of his partner at this point; acknowledging this without saying another word, Troy fetches the lube with surprising ease, considering the distribution of his weight.

The cap pops loudly, far too loudly, and Garnet whimpers again—she had been almost completely silent in the moments prior, focusing on not sobbing as the fat head of Troy’s cock forced her pussy open, stealing the only possession she truly had to give to her God-King. There was definitely a spark of pain—a sudden one that made her body violently jolt in shock—but it didn’t last long, melting away into a dull ache. Troy’s persistence at working his way _inside her_ was terribly excellent at stealing center stage. 

≡

By the time Troy successfully pushed the majority of his cock inside of Garnet’s cunt, he was shaking with the exhaustion that came with restraining himself for so long. He’d been in some tight holes before, but after the slight curve past his second piercing, he had no trouble forcing himself in the rest of the way. For the sake of not having a sobbing, screaming girl on his dick, though, he chewed at the inside of his lip and kept a slow, steady pace forward, occasionally rocking back to hump back into her suffocating heat to work off some of his impatience.

Troy knew he should say something. Anything, really, to the camera, at least, but it was so god damn difficult right now to have anything in his head that wasn’t his body keening for him to fuck her— _just fuck her_ —or uncomfortable awareness of how the excess lube he used had dried out mostly. Whatever. This was all he needed help with; once he was inside, it was little more than a task even a brain-dead beast could manage.

“Still with me?” He grunted, eyes shifting to focus on Garnet’s tight expression. There’s an exasperated laugh that wheezes out of his lungs that makes him feel irritatingly vulnerable; in an attempt to cast away the sensation, he pushes himself up, scooping Garnet’s legs up behind the knees to thrust in harder, folding her against the bed as his cock pleasantly sinks in up to the hilt. “Oh, oh , fuck, there we go…” Rasping, Troy yanked Garnet closer, eliminating the gap that had been created between the two of them.

“Finally in all the way, hey?”

When Garnet squirms on his cock, gasping and dragging her nails deeper through Troy’s flesh, his expression twists into something less kind, eyes narrowing. “I said, hey! Listen. Unless my cock feels _that_ good for you. … Go on. Say it.”

The woman on his prick allows her hands to fall down to her belly, pressing at the location where his cock had begun to form a bulge in her abdomen. There’s a bit of blood from her nails cutting Troy, but neither of them pay it any mind. 

“I said, _say_ _it_.” This time, Troy reaches out, trapping Garnet’s neck beneath his organic hand and pushing up so an increasing pressure was made clear to her, even if she was off in some different dimension. His fingers twitched, wanting to close into a fist around her trachea. “Tell me you’ll never have anything better. You can’t go from this,” Setting Garnet’s legs over his bloodied shoulders, Troy uses his newly freed hand to gesture at the location where their bodies met, his cock pleasantly aching in the heat of her cunt, “back to some other dipshit’s prick, huh? Can ya?”

Garnet lifted a hand to the much larger one encompassing her neck, eyelashes fluttering over her unfocused doe eyes. “Y-y–… I’ll never have… have anything better.” She gasped weakly, and Troy released her, not entirely certain how hard he was pressing now that he was paying attention. With her airway free again, Garnet massaged her fingertips into the abused, pale flesh, eyes focusing much easier on Troy’s fallen expression as she attempted to catch her breath.

There’s something in her expression that Troy can’t exactly make out. He purses his lips, pulling away from her a few inches to thrust back in, studying her further; the action invokes a cry, one that doesn’t sound so mournful this time, with hands grasping at the air over her naked body in an attempt to find purchase. Satisfied with this reaction, he repeats the action, fucking Garnet with a little more of his cock with each thrust. He can feel her insides begin to soften around him as a new, pleasant warmth slowly spans the length of his dick. Shuddering, Troy wraps his arms around Garnet’s legs, leaning forward until her body couldn’t close in upon itself any longer.

“Are you getting _wet_? Isn’t that a little slutty for someone who claims to be a virgin?” There’s no pause as the cultist’s sneer returns, eyes alive with something Garnet can’t quite make out. She’s not sure she’d really care at this point, either. “Oh, I figured it out. You lied to me, didn’t you? Fed me a lie to get me all riled up. ... _Garnet_.”

It was the first time she could recall Troy speaking her name, and with how he used it, her head was positively spinning, the simple utterance drawing her attention back to her God-King’s face, returning after drifting shut with his increasingly regular thrusts. The way his nose wrinkled, but his teeth danced behind a sneer, Garnet wanted to get on her knees for him. Even with his cock plunging into the deepest heat of her sex, deeper than anything had ever been inside her, she wanted to fall to her knees and offer her undying loyalty, her unwavering desire to please him, and only him.

“I still haven’t heard a yes or a no…”

Troy’s voice, still amused, but less so now, startled Garnet into the present once more, and she forced out a frantic resignation that somewhat resembled a no. After a particularly smooth thrust of his cock, from tip to base, Garnet moans softly, winding her fingers into the dark sheet beneath her on either side of her hips.

“I– couldn’t do that…” She half groans, half sighs to the man between her hoisted legs, eyelids falling again as small waves of pleasure slowly began to wash over her, sending her nerves alight with the stimulation that was anything _but_ pain. It wasn’t pleasant at first, but, ah—with the size of Troy’s cock, each thrust stroked every bit of her that could claim sensitivity, leaving her pussy tightening in eagerness for the next penetrating stroke. 

“I am— I w-was a virgin, but you– my God-King took it now.” She moans pitifully, rewarded with Troy’s flesh arm sliding down her thigh to settle just above her groin, calloused fingers looking like an absolute treat to her. “I saved myself so I–... so I could honor the Father.”

“What a good girl,” Troy whispers, sinking a few fingers between the lips of her pussy he could reach, brushing against her clit. Earning himself a strangled groan, the twin grins, pressing his thumb against the nub of flesh while two other fingers massaged at the opening of her cunt, currently filled to the brim with his cock. She was _leaking_. Disgusting. Troy loved it. He made sure to spread her slick all over between her legs, breath hitching slightly whenever Garnet’s breathing responded; her clit pulsed under the slippery touch of his fingers, exciting both of them further until Garnet was twitching on the bed, her fingers clenching in the sheets over and over as she tried to cope with the onslaught of stimulation.

Relieved to be able to _move_ finally, Troy drives himself into his playmate at a pace that his fingers could match. “How _devoted_ you must be, hmm…?” He sighs, eyelashes fluttering above his sun-kissed cheeks when Garnet involuntarily tightens around him. “Only the most devoted girls would save something like this for their God-King, I would think. Or maybe it’s only the whores of our family that want to be fucked proper for their very first time?”

“Mmf—...”

“I’ll take that as a yes for all of the above.”

Cackling at his own self-determined cleverness, Troy dug his blunt nails into the pale flesh of Garnet’s collarbone, dragging down until his hand could cup one of her breasts. A particularly harsh tweak of a nipple causes her to arch her back, pressing her chest into his hand while trying her best to stifle the wailing cry that fought its way through her throat. Troy grinned, pressing his hips flush against her backside once more to see if he could get another reaction like that.

Sure enough, the petite girl sobs, body wracked with pleasure as Troy grinds inside her cunt, slick cock stimulating her g-spot just briefly enough to drive the poor virgin wild with unbridled need. Troy smirked.

 _Excellent_.

≡

  
“T-Troy, pl… please stop, I can’t– no more…”

“Wha–? But we’re having so much _fun_. I thought we were having fun,” Troy puts his back into the next two, three thrusts, the driving force of his greed causing the mattress and frame beneath them to shudder in protest. “We were definitely having fun.” Ignoring her cries for mercy, Troy angles his hips to fuck against her sensitive spot, letting out a breathless laugh when Garnet all but screams, her body writhing with the orgasm forced upon her. The way her pussy clenches down on Troy’s cock, oh _fuck_ , was it good, and Troy found himself freezing in place for a moment to truly admire how damn tight she got when she came.

When the luxuries of her orgasm faded away, ending far too quickly to sate Troy’s greed, he had to shift himself back to the task at hand with an impatient hiss. 

Fortunately, she was a sensitive, easily overstimulated mess that Troy could yank endless orgasms from. And he’d be damned if he didn’t abuse this fact while he had the opportunity.

The mattress was soaking wet beneath Garnet’s lower half; her eager cunt had begun to leak shortly after Troy asked her how she _really_ wanted to honor the Father, and as sick as it was, he felt his cock pulse with arousal as well. Not having left her sex since he managed to work himself inside, Troy wasn’t entirely certain he could pull out. Garnet’s insides were tight around him, and every time he backed up to thrust back inside, it felt as if her cunt was tightening like a vice to keep him near, to keep his cock nestled deep inside her.

_Fuck._

“Gonna come again, princess?” The question didn’t need a response, of course—Troy knew she would—but every time he spoke, Garnet seemed to react that much stronger to whatever he was doing to her body. It was incredibly erotic, so he quietly kept at it, searching for all the buttons he could find on the wonderfully transparent prey of his. For a moment, he paused to catch his breath, grinding down so her clit was trapped between them, her excess slick smearing at the base of his cock as he rolled his hips in a sloppy circle, breathing harshly.

“You might actually… make me come soon," he groaned with the closest hint of submission that could be pried from him, pressing his sweaty forehead against one of her legs, still hoisted over his shoulder. The other had slipped down, and they both found out that Troy could fuck his way so much deeper inside her with this position, so neither scrambled to fix it.

Garnet’s voice surprised Troy, his eyes snapping down to stare at her. With his gaze on her, the words tumbling from her lips quivered curiously. “You... ah, you promise you will?” It almost made him laugh, honestly. She was sickeningly sweet, _oh_ , so innocent, and there was a dark feeling rising in Troy’s chest that he wasn’t familiar with, certainly not in this setting at least. It was best to avoid in this case, then. Swallowing back the feeling the best he could, Troy gave a shallow thrust, offering an exhausted, but charming grin.

“Definitely.”

In the time it took Troy to toe the line of his impending release, Garnet had two more orgasms, the last one ending with her humping back on Troy’s engorged cock, squeezing around his length and letting out a mournful mewl when he slowly pulled back a fraction. It didn’t take long to turn her into an eager slut; it was hard to believe just hours ago she was playing off a shy, easily embarrassed face for him. Troy found copious amounts of satisfaction with this, the corner of his lips turning up as Garnet continued to cry out for more from her god. Letting his left hand slide down from her chest, he soothed her side, more for the relaxation it coaxed out of his subconscious than for her gain.

The metal sphere belonging to Troy’s makeshift body made yet another appearance in the corner of his eye, keeping its distance this time as if it knew from the crude act it eagerly recorded and uploaded live that Troy was far from in the mood to deal with distractions. The lens was turned away from the cult leader, drawing in to focus on the obscene expression Garnet was making. Somehow, the formerly obnoxious robotic sounds the motor made were now lost on Troy, perhaps drowned out with Garnet’s sobbing pleas for more… or the pounding of rushing blood in his ears... or the shameless, rasping breaths coming from his own self. 

“Close,” He warned, a creak from his cybernetic arm accenting the statement as he pinned her thigh closer to his chest, stifling the increasingly erratic rise and fall of his chest as his lungs begged for more air. 

_Just… a little… more…_

Troy gasped, hips jerking in half-accomplished thrusts while a full-bodied shudder ran down the length of his spine. His cock twitched and pulsed and ached inside Garnet, a throb announcing the first spurt of cum that spilled deep within her body. With bared teeth, he tried to force his hips to continue moving, to milk himself dry, but it was like attempting to move iron bars with the way his orgasm violently forced its way throughout his body. With little else to convince him that his body _needed_ to move, apart from the agonizing desire to, Troy dropped the leg that had been remaining on his shoulder.

“Fuck.”

Falling to his hands, Troy hung his head between his shoulders and continued to grind his hips into Garnet, riding out the tail end of his climax while his devotee lay wrecked beneath him. He didn’t want to look too closely, but from previous glances, he knew she was covered in sweat, some saliva from both of them, and somehow a generous amount of her slick had been tracked over her chest, leaving a drying stain near a softening nipple.

“... Not bad, huh?” He mumbled after a period of just both parties panting, locking eyes with her before he slowly shifted his weight back up, dragging his cock from Garnet’s abused cunt. It only took a few seconds before a pearl of cum began to bead at her entrance, drooling out and down to her ass. Troy’s eye twitched. He wanted to taste it—right there from her cunt, a filthy little dispensary for his seed. Nipping his lip, though, Troy gave his cock a subtle shake, gingerly tucking it back into his boxers. A significant bulge was obvious beneath the cloth, even as his dick softened.

“It’s not every day you get to be fucked by your God-King, so I think there’s something missing here.”

Troy quirked an eyebrow, his expression hardening as he slowly eased himself off the bed, fingers working to close the front of his pants. Garnet’s eyes were unfocused, but they followed his form easily enough. The lack of response has Troy feeling impatient though, even through his blissful post-sex glow. He’s about to bark in a pissy tone when she opens her mouth, lip quivering.

“T-... Thank you, Father.”

Satisfied, Troy sneered, fetching his coat and accessories with one fluid motion. Without a verbal command, the dutiful camcorder swiftly returned to him, caught with practiced ease as his arm let out a metallic groan in protest. He would definitely need to oil that soon.

“That’s more like it, bandit. Don’t worry about your performance—I really think they loved it. If not, well… Well, they totally know who to look for if they feel like practicing on a dirty, thoroughly fucked slut.”

A door shrouded in darkness creaked when Troy pulled it open and stepped out, offering a playful wink at the lens of his camera as the stream cut to its final frame of Garnet shivering, alone in the cold bed. 


End file.
